The objectives and methods of this proposal are as follow: 1. Evaluate antidotal spectrum of activated charcoal (AC) for potential poisons that are frequently ingested and/or are capable of producing severe morbidity and death, by means of toxicity (e.g., LD50) studies and time course tissue drug concentration studies. 2. Evaluate optimal doses of AC (i. e., optimal AC-to-drug ratio) for selected poisons, by treating poisoned rats with graded doses of AC and determining relative reduction in tissue drug concentrations at peak time. 3. Improve antidotal efficacy of AC by modifying the pH of AC suspensions of by concurrent administration of osmotic cathartics or high concentrations of carbohydrates. We will test for enhanced antidotal effects by means of time course tissue drug concentration studies. 4. Evaluate the antidotal stability of a palatable liquid AC mixture after storage for up to 1 year, by comparing stored AC suspension which contains high concentration of carbohydrate with an identical AC suspension which is freshly prepared in terms of relative ability to reduce tissue drug concentrations. 5. Evaluate relative efficacy of AC, induced emesis, and gastric lavage in the prevention of gastrointestinal absorption of potential poisons, by comparing these treatments in dogs which have been poisoned with aspirin tablets or ethchlorvynol capsules. 6. Evaluate other binding agents as potential alternative antidotes to AC (e.g., anion-cation exchange resin mixture, and adsorbent resin, and evaporated milk in combination with high concentration of carbohydrate or with a saline cathartic) by means of LD50 studies and/or time course drug tissue concentration studies.